Mutants Vs Zombies
by Fire Starter118
Summary: Obviously this is how April joins the X-men to save the future instead of a Frost, but instead of sentinals destroying the human race in the future, zombies did and the virus was created by Karai and Magneto. But will the X-men be able to save the future? Will April and Logan ever admit their feelings?
1. Meeting a Mutant

I was in my apartment room in New York. Just reading a book about zombies. Even though I'm actually a mutant, well, a mutant who hunts zombies that is. I know, it might sound crazy but its what I like to do, its also my hobby because I don't really have any friends due to the registration act and because there aren't any zombies that need their asses kicked. Anyway, my name is April O'neil, I'm a telepath and a telekenetic. Thanks to my old zombie hunting team mate our sensei is dead. All because of that we thought that we should go our separate ways. Now that I'm thinking about them, I kinda miss them. I miss how Donatello would make new weapons for us when we needed them, how Raphiel's attitude would make him beat the crap out of everything around him, how Michalangelo always made me laugh when I needed to laugh, I especially missed how Leonardo helped me train as hard as he could so I wouldn't make any mistakes in front of our mentor, Master Splinter, man. I miss him too, I hope that he's in a good place now. I even missed Karai, sure she might've betrayed us which was the reason why Master Splinter is dead, but she was also my best friend and basically the only girl on the team other than me.  
I remember that day as if it was just yesterday, even if it was like a year ago. Karai told Shredder where we live, the Foot attacked us and killed our Master, Karai went and walked away with the Foot. We never saw her again after that. And three days after Master Splinters death my team and I decided that we should seperate, and now here I am in an apartment in Westchester all by myself. I've been perfecting my powers ever since. And I think I've made some good progress with them, as for my old team. I've tried contacting them on my shell-phone. But the line usually said that they weren't there at the moment, wherever they were I hope they're alright. Unlike me, my old team mates mutation was different. They were litterally mutant _turtles_! When I first met the guys I was litterally freaked out, but I got used to them soon enough. As for Karai, she was actually their sister. Well, her mutation made her look like a snake. I thought it was actually cool but she hated her mutation, when she was ten her teeth turned into fangs, her classmates always made fun of her for it, then even made fun of her brothers too. I felt bad for them. Sometimes I wish that my mutation was like theirs just so it wouldn't feel so awkward when I was around them.  
I sighed to myself, remembering all the good times I had with my old team. I wish we could do it again, too bad I don't have a clue where they are! I decided to go outside for once instead of just sitting on my bed all day reading. I thought of maybe bringing some of my hunting gear with me in case. Better safe than sorry, Donnie used to say when he was upgrading our gear. I laughed at the memory of it, after I got done I left to go to maybe a resturaunt since I'm really hungry at the moment...

(At a resturaunt)

It wasn't a fancy-type nor was it a fast-food place but I was alright with that. As long as I got food, I'll be happy. I opened the glass doors to look inside and notice that there was jersey's of all shapes and colors on the walls, the tv was blaring some kind of football game, and the waiters and waitresses were wearing some t-shirts and had smiles on their faces. I walked to an open booth, noticing that every other booth had either people on their dates or families talking about stuff. I sighed to myself.  
When I still had my team with me we used to order pizza all the time and hang around in the sewers, laughing our asses off talking about the fights we've shared and Mikie's jokes. I missed my team so much right now. I noticed the door opening again to see a man come in. He was alone also. All I could see out of him was that he had on a gray t-shirt that was inside of a brown leather jacket, his blue jeans and his hair, all I could see out of his hair was that it made him look like a wolf, but either way. He was hot. I mentally slapped myself in the face, he was probably way older than me. I'm only twenty-six, he's probably thirty or something and I'm too busy to be thinking of a relationship.  
I saw him talking to one of the waiters, who soon lead him over to a table, I was shocked because it seemed the waiter was taking him to my booth, I turned my body around to see if the waiter really was taking the man to my table. But when I turned I saw two blonde girls laughing about something, I looked at the other booths behind me that held either some friends or a family or a couple. I turned back around to see that the man was sitting in front of me. I noticed his chest, he looked as if he was a model or something. "Hey, miss, my eyes are up here." A gruff voice said. Making me snap out of my thoughts. "Oh! Sorry!" I exclaimed, my face feeling hot very quickly. He laughed. "Don't worry, I'm used to it." He told me.  
" _Well you must be if your a model._ " I thought to myself. Hopefully, he didn't hear it. I've been having trouble with keeping my thoughts to myself. Still haven't got it right yet, "I ain't a model, but I am a teacher." He smirked at me. Yup, he heard my thoughts. "Sorry, I'm alittle rusty." I said shyly. "Maybe I could help." He said. Making me wonder what he meant by that. " _Maybe I could read his mind to find out, NO! April, thats mean!_ " I scolded myself. "April, thats a pretty name." He told me. I almost thought that my face couldn't get any hotter. "You a telepath?" He asked me suddenly. I had enough, "Goodbye!" I exclaimed quickly walking out. Luckily I didn't order anything so I managed to leave without getting caught by the MRD...

(Outside the resturaunt)

I was walking around because I wanted to still be able to look around for the day, just in case there were any zombies around or anything. "Hey!" I heard a gruff voice exclaim. I turned to see the guy from the resturaunt. " _Shit! Now I have to take the long way home._ " I mentally groaned. Trying to look for someway to get out of his sight. I quickly found a comic-book store to go into. So I made sure to get camoflauged into the groups of people walking into the store...

(? POV)

I sniffed the air, catching April's scent quickly. I noticed that she was trying to blend in with the crowd. "Smart girl." I smirked. I turned my head to see that she was walking into a comic store. "But not smart enough," I added. Following after the girl. I remember what Charles wanted me to do before the explosion. He told me a few nights ago that he had a friend who's daughter was a telepath who could help me. He said that her name was April.  
But when I finally met her at that resturaunt, she looked prettier in person. Maybe she could be useful in the X-men. I quickly ran after her, going into the store...

(At the comic store: April's POV)

I looked at my surroundings. It looked like I could leave. But I used my telepathy first to see if he followed me here. " _I wish Wonder Woman was real..._ ", " _Damn, Batman is so fuckin' cool!_ ", " _Mmm, the man of steel~_ ", " _I need to find April, she could be useful..._ " Thats when I found him from all these geeky perverts. " _He must work for the foot, which means Karai must have told Shredder about my powers!_ " I thought angrily. I know Karai betrayed us and all but thats just mean. And there was no way in hell I was going to let a foot soldier use me for their evil plans.  
I walked to the door as quick as I could, opening it and slipping out. Running back to my apartment...

(Back at the apartment: Logan's POV)

I followed after April by riding my harley. I made sure not to get caught by her though. She ran as fast as she could, but not as fast as my ride. I caught up with her. Seeing that we were already at her house. She ran up the steps. I caught the number of her room before it closed. Room 7D.  
I followed after April. Knocking on the door. I heard a few noises before she actually opened it. When she did she held up a gun, pointing it to my forehead. She really thought I'd be intimidated by that? I've been through worse. I didn't flinch at all. She looked shock, but looked at me in anger. "What the hell do you want?" She demanded. Still holding the gun.  
"Who are you?" I could see that she was getting nervous. "My name is Logan," I told her calmly. "Are you a mutant?" She asked. "Yes," I replied. She looked releived, but the gun was still pointing at my head. "Prove it." She told me. "Shoot me." I said. She had no second thoughts when she shot me. I fell to the ground. My wound was healing quickly. The bullet was out is a flash, I sat up. Only to be lookin at her light-blue eyes. They looked beautiful up close. April quickly cleared her throat. "Anything else?" She asked. "Hightened senses and I have six metal claws in between my knuckles." I said.  
"Claws?" She pointed the gun at me again. But quickly set it down after realizing my powers. "Umm... Can you... Show me?" April said, blushing again. I thought she looked cute like that. But I dismissed the thought and showed her my claws. She looked at them in wonder. "Woah," She whispered. Loud enough for me to hear. "My bones, they're made out of indestructable metal." I explained. "Were they always like this?" April asked. "I don't know, which is why I followed you. I need your help." I told her. "What do you mean?" April asked.  
"I mean. I needed you to help me remember who I am, and maybe ask you to join the X-men." I replied. "X-men?" She said. "Its just a group of us working together to help the people who hate us." I replied. "Wait, but I thought the seven of us were the only mutants." She said. "Seven?" I asked, did she know other mutants. "I was a part of this zombie-hunting team, a friend/team mate betrayed us by killing our leader, we disbanded because of it. I haven't see them for a year." April said. "Same here. So, you in?" I said. "Will there be asses to kick?" April asked. "Yep." I smirked. Liking her already. "Then I'm in." She grinned. Going into her room to pack...

(A couple of minutes later)

I was surprised to see that the only luggage April was carrying was just a blue backpack. She gave me a questioning look. "What? I usually pack light." She said. "Uhh, lets go." I told her. Holding out my hand. She grabbed it, it felt soft, so soft that I wanted to kiss it so badly. But I kept my cool. Leading her to my harley and rode off to the mansion...


	2. The X-men

It took us awhile before we finally made it to the mansion while it was being rebuilt. "Re-modeling the place?" April asked. "Somethin' like that." I said. We both headed to the entrance to see Warren open the door for us. "Oh, there you are Logan." He smiled at me. He turned his head to see April. "Oh, hello there." He grinned. "I'm Warren." He held out his hand for her. I didn't like the way he was looking at her. "April O'Neil," She shook it.  
"This is our newest member," I explained. "Oh, whats your power?" He asked her. "Telepathy and telekenesis." April said. "Wow, just like Jean, except your eyes are blue and hers are green." Warren stated. April laughed. "Are you an X-man?" She asked him. "Not anymore, my dad will cut off my credits if I join." He said. "Well, where's Jean? I wanna meet her!" April said. "Sorry, but she's missing at the moment." I told her. "What happened to her?" She asked. "Its a long story, anyway, the school is almost done. So you can come inside in a few minutes." Warren said. "We could use another telepath to find the professor." I said. "Who's the professor?" April questioned. "He's our mentor, and he's the founder of this school." Warren explained. She nodded in response.  
"So, how's cerebra doin'?" I asked. "Its almost done." He replied. "So, does that mean I'll have to use it?" She said. "If you want." He shrugged. "I'd love to." She smiled at him. Well at least I hoped it was a friendly smile...

(At the basement: April's POV)

When Warren told us that it was okay to live down here Logan offered to show me around, but he wanted to introduce me to some of his friends. He first introduced me to Forge, he reminded me of Donnie. Then we met Hank, he reminded me of Master Splinter even though he had blue fur. Hank told me about what happened to the professor and why the school was being re-built. "So, there was an explosion, who caused it?" I asked.  
"That is the hard part, my dear, we have no clue." Hank sighed. "Well maybe when we find out who the hell did this and make them pay!" I exclaimed angrily. "Easy, kid, we need to find the others first." Logan told me. "Who are the others?" I asked. "You'll know when you meet them." He said. "Why don't we go show you to serebro?" Hank suggested. I nodded in reply.  
Then Hank and Logan showed me to where serebro was...

(At cerebra)

I opened my mouth in shock at how huge it was in here. There was only one way in here and out, and at the far end of the path was some kind of machine that reminded me of the krang.  
We made it all the way to the machine-thing. I noticed all these wired controls and a helmet that was attached to it. "Forge helped re-build cerebra." Hank explained. "OK, so how do I work this thing?" I asked. "Just put on the helmet and we'll tell you the rest." Logan said. I put the helmet on. "Now what?" I asked. Hank told me how to use it. I leaned on the thing. "What do you want me to find?" I said. "We need to find a young man named Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman." Hank replied. I started to find him.  
I noticed visions of people's memories, I searched through them until I found something. It was about some family who were worried about their son, I also noticed there was a kid playing around with his powers. The kids parents made him stop. I figured that was the Iceman they were looking for. I got out of the memories. Breathing heavily. "April, are you alright?" Logan asked worriedly. "Yeah... I've just never used... Something like... This before..." I panted. "You'll get used to it." Hank smiled.  
"Where's Bobby?" Logan changed the subject. I told them...

(At Bobby's house: Bobby's POV)

"But thats not fair!" I argued. "I want to go with them," mom turned to glare at me. "Bobby, wait for us upstairs!" She yelled. Hank tried to reason with her. But my folks shut the door on them. Logan kicked the door open. "You coming or what?" He demanded. I ran to them. "Your son is a mutant, deal with it." He added behind his back.  
We got onto the helicopter. "Alright! The X-men are back!" I exclaimed happily. "Not exactly, its just us and a new member." Jean said. "Does Jean have amnesia?" I thought. "Do you have amnesia?" I asked her. "No, my name is April. And you must be Bobby." She smiled. "Well, do you know that they call me Iceman?" I grinned, making a flower for April out of ice. Handing it to her. She took it. "Thanks, she smiled. I'll have to keep this in the fridge."  
"Hey, April, can I see that?" Logan asked. She moved the flower with her mind, Logan grabbed it and with out second thoughts he threw it out of the plane. I watched it go down somewhere. "Why did you do that?" April asked. "There was no way in hell I'm gonna open the fridge and be forced to see a damn flower inside everyday." He growled. "Haven't you been able to find Kitty?" I changed the subject.  
"You know where she is?" April asked me. "She told me she was heading to Genosha." I said. "Her ship left this morning." I added, the helicopter turned around so we can go get Kitty...

(At a cargo ship: Kitty's POV)

I was looking at a poster that had a picture of Magneto on it, reminding me of the times I had to fight him with the X-men before we disbanded. The flyer soon flew out of my hands. I looked up excitedly to see Logan in there. I walked backwards and jumped to phase through the copter. "Its about time." I commented. I noticed a girl with red hair. "Jean!" I exclaimed, hugging her quickly. "Nice to meet you too." She laughed.  
I let go of her to see she had blue eyes, and she did look like Jean. "Oh, sorry, I'm Kitty." I smiled blushing. "April," she smiled back. "She's our new member." Bobby told me. "What are you powers?" I aksed her. "Telepathy and telekenisis." April replied. I was shocked. "Wow, you look like Jean and have the same powers as her too!" I commented.  
We were joking around during the ride back to the mansion...

(Back at the institute: April's POV)

We got to the sub-levels to find a girl with brown hair in a ponytail. She had a white streak on her bangs. "Rogue!" Bobby said. "I knew you'd be back." They were about to run to her until Logan stopped them. "Why don't we get you into some uniforms that aren't schorched or burned." Hank told them, they walked off somewhere.  
"What are you doing here, Rogue?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. "I, uh, I want to come back." She said. "Really? Why?" He demanded. "I thought I was like them but... I am not an assasin." She sighed, I felt bad for her. Although another part of me was saying that what she was telling us now was too good to be true. "Alright, Rogue, tell us what you know." I said. "They're gonna hit Senator Kelly at the pres conference, twelve noon." She replied. "Then we don't have much time." Logan stated. "Lets go." He looked at me, "you need to suit up." He told me. I nodded, and we walked our separate ways...

(At April's room: Kitty's POV)

I wanted to talk to April some more so I went to her room, well, she asked me to come to her room. I knocked on the door. She opened it. I noticed what she was wearing, it was an orange jumpsuit, her gloves were white and her boots were black. "Nice outfit." I said. "Thanks, I wear this on missions." She replied. "So whats up?" I asked. "Whats up with Rogue? Is she an old friend?" April asked me. "Well, she was a part of this school before the explosion." I answered. "Does she have any problems with you guys?" She said.  
"No one except for Logan, they kind of have like a father-daughter relationship." I replied. "Why?" I said. "I think that Rogue is planning something against us." April told me. "What? Thats impossible! We're her friends." I argued. "I had a friend, she betrayed my trust though." April said. I wanted to know what she meant when Hank walked in. "Pardon the interruption, ladies, but Logan wishes that we all head to the sub-levels." He told us. We nodded and followed him there...

(At the pres conference: April's POV)

We made it to the conference to see that the senator was already being attacked. "We're too late, its happening!" Rogue exclaimed. "Shadow Cat, phase us in." Logan ordered her. "Alright, hold on." She said, phasing us through the building. We got out of the copter to make sure that everyone was safe. I was making sure that no one else got hurt.  
I used my telepathy to find that someone was behind me. I turned ready for battle when I noticed that it was an MRD guard who was on the floor. I looked up to see Logan smirking at me. "Thanks." I told him. "You owe me for that." He said, he still had that smirk. I used my telekenisis to make the MRD guard that was behind Logan punch himself in the gut. He fell to the ground. Logan turned just in time to see him on the floor. He turned back to me.  
"Now we're even." I smiled. Punching an MRD in the face, he dodged and kicked my leg. I fell, punching him in the gut also. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Logan, standing up. "You mean that this was all a set up and that the brotherhood used Rogue." He stated without any mistakes at all. I just nodded in reply. "X-men, lets go!" He yelled. We all ran out.  
"Wait, where's Rogue?" Hank asked suddenly. "Come on! She must be still inside!" I said, we were about to go back until a limo stopped us. The window went down to show Warren's face. "Get in." He told us. "Not without Rogue, she's still in there." Logan said. "No she left, I saw her. Now get in!" Warren said. We all got in without any second thoughts. Warren drove us back to the mansion...

(Back at the institute: Logan's POV)

I heard footsteps, I knew it was April. "This seat taken?" She asked, standing next to me while I was sitting down on the entrance. "Go ahead." I grunted. She sat down, "good news or bad news?" She said. "I'd like to hear some good." I replied. "Warren says that the MRD don't have Rogue, so she must have ran off, maybe blamming herself." April told me. "What about the bad news?" I asked. "The registration act will be signed tomorrow." She replied.  
"Should've asked for the bad news first." I groaned. "Hey, you know, I might not know Charles Xavier that much like you do. But you tried to save a man who hates us. And by the stuff my dad said about him. I'm pretty sure that Xavier would be proud." She told me.  
"I'm sorry." I said. "About what?" April questioned. "The regestration act, your family might not ever be able to go where ever they want anymore because of me." I sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, my dad got turned into this alien thing or whatever." She joked. I turned my head to look at her. "Well... Its a funny story, my old team accidently used this stuff called mutagen on my dad that turned him into an odd alien-like creature... I know its hard to believe, but its true." She said. "So your expecting me to believe that your dad got turned into a mutant alien?" I gave her a look.  
"Trust me, my life is anything but normal. And something tells me that it won't end." She added. "How is this suppose to make me feel better? I just put mutants in danger." I groaned. "Go me," I muttered. "Your not the only one with problems." April told me. "You ain't helpin'." I said. "Sorry," she replied. Walking away...


	3. Finding the Professor

"So, are you going to try and get Rogue back?" I asked Logan when he came into the kitchen. "Not after she ditched us, next move's hers." He replied. "Then, we got everyone?" I said. "No, we still need to find a couple others." He told me. "Cyclops, Storm, and Night Crawler." I gave him a funny look at the last part. "They were X-men too before the professor dissappeared." He added. "Want me to come with you?" I asked.  
"Naw, I got it, but I could use some help to find Charles." He replied. "I'm on it." I nodded, heading to cerebra to go find the professor...

(At cerebra)

I made it to cerebra without any disturbance, but I swore that there was someone behind me. I just ignored it. I put on the helmet for the machine and I went to work. I saw visions of a castle with a bald old man who seemed to be asleep. I let go gasping. Still need to get used to that.  
"Where is he?" I jumped when I heard Logan's voice. I turned around to see him smirking. "Never thought it was possible to sneak up on a telepath." He shrugged. "Genosha." I replied, blushing a bright red. Logan's smirk soon turned into a look of anger after I told him. It didn't take telepathy to tell that he was pissed. I ran after Logan to make sure he wouldn't try to destroy anything.  
"Logan, are you OK?" I asked him. "Fine," he gritted his teeth. Hank came near us and noticed Logan's sudden behavior. "Oh my stars, Logan, what has gotten into you?" He asked, following after the two of us. "Magneto's got Charles!" Logan yelled. "You mean you found Xavier? Are you sure?" He turned to me. I nodded in response.  
"Don't you think we should just have a conversation with the guy? I mean, he should understand, right?" I reasoned. "Oh I intend to have talk with him, April, and its long over due." He growled. Storming to the elevator that lead to downstairs, I went in with him. "Can you at least calm down? It won't do anyone good if your acting like the biggest dick in the world!" I exclaimed. "You don't understand, April, Xavier was the only one who could help me with my memories. He was like a brother to me!" Logan said.  
"Yeah? Well that doesn't mean you should just attack someone for doing something to a friend." I argued. "How the hell would you know?" He demanded. "Because the same thing has happened to me!" I finally yelled at him. Quickly covering my mouth after. As soon as the elevator doors opened I quickly exited out and ran to my room cursing in my mind...

(At the black bird: Logan's POV)

I was pissed as hell, Hank was behind my chair trying to fix the upper controls while Forge was busy with the lower controls. The ship was rattling like crazy too. Hank quickly grabbed the rench he had before it got onto my lap, and I could've used it... Not that my mind was in the gutter, just thought it was a good idea for pleasure.  
Though I wouldn't mind having some from the red head in the seat behind Kitty, UGH! Damn you brain! What the hell is up with you? I noticed April checking me out from behind, I smirked to myself. She must've been thinking of what I'd look like without a shirt, not that I would mind showing her. She soon got out of her seat and walked up to where I'm sitting.  
"Whats up with you?" She asked me. "I wanna get out of this chair is one." I replied dryly. "I can do that." She said. "Where is the control for auto-pilot?" I pointed to where Forge was. She went down to join him. "How's the camo-thing?" I said. "Still need more time." Hank replied. "What about auto-pilot?" I looked at two underneath the controls. "Almost there, what about you Forge?" April answered. "Almost." He said. Handing something to me. "Here, don't let this touch anything." I groaned. Holding onto them. "April?" I asked. "Done! How about the camo-thing?" She replied. "Almost done," he said, holding his hand out for what I was holding. I gave it to him with pleasure. "Done!" He exclaimed after a few minutes.  
I got out of my chair. "Alright here's the plan: We get into Magneto's, kick his ass for a few hours, then get Charles and bring him home." I said. "That the best you got?" April remarked. I bit back a growl of annoyance. We finally landed, Shadow Cat got out first.  
The rest of us went through the landing. "Are you sure about this?" Hank asked. I unsheathed my left hand claws to answer, and made a hole to go inside. Iceman created an ice slide for us to go down.

(Inside Magneto's castle: April's POV)

"Its like an iron maze down here." Kitty commented when she was with us again. "Com-links on, we're splitting up." Logan said. We all went our seperate ways. " _What would Logan look like without a shirt?_ " I blushed at the thought of him without one on.  
" _April stop it! He's your friend!_ " I mentally groaned to myself. " _Hey, when I said that we're splitting up, I didn't mean get close enough for me to hear you._ " I heard Logan say with his mind.  
My cheeks felt hotter. " _Where are you anyway?_ " I asked. " _Same place as you, the iron-_ " before he could finish I heard some unpleasant sounds. "LOGAN!" I exclaimed.  
Running to see what was happening. Instead I ran into Kitty and Hank. "You heard it too?" I asked them. "Who wouldn't?" Kitty smirked. "Come on, we need to help him." I told them, and we followed after our leader.  
Kitty suggested to phase the three of us to where Logan was, and then maybe we'll meet Magneto there. She phased us down and we saw the others. Logan was trapped on a metal wall, Bobby and Scott looked like they were covered in tin foil. I noticed Magneto's helmet on the floor.  
I quickly used my telepathy before he could attack. I just didn't notice anything until I got hit by Logan and Hank. We hit a metal wall.  
"Your tricks won't work on me!" Kitty challenged him. "Of course they won't," he smiled sinisterly. "But you may want to hold onto this." The floor Kitty was standing on left her so she had to hold onto the tile that was floating on top of her head.  
"We didn't come here for trouble, we just came for Charles!" Logan said. "Ah, but you did come for trouble. Wolverine, and you have it." Magneto said, forcing him to unsheath both of his claws under mine and Hank's chins.  
We tried to get them off but Magneto was too powerful. "Wait! Its... Its my fault!" Logan quickly yelled. "Yes in deed, how would Charles think of this?" Magneto asked with a teasing smile. He let us all out of his metal. I was breathing heavily, hey, wouldn't you when you nearly saw your life flashing before your eyes?  
Magneto showed us to where Charles was. "I found him on my coast line a few months ago." He told us. "Professor," Kitty said horrified, quickly running to him, the others following. I just stood where I was since I didn't know him like they did.  
"Charles is a dear friend, all I've been doing was taking care of him." He added. Logan looked like he was about to rip the man's face like it was a scratching post. "More like keeping an eye on him." He growled. "We both know that your afraid of Charles!" I quickly got between them before Logan did something he might regret later. "But if its alright with you, can we take him home?" I asked.  
"Of course, you are his children." Magneto smiled kindly, "but I would suggest that you make Genosha your home; no more violence, no more-"  
"Yeah. We've seen the billboards, thanks but no thanks." Logan interrupted rudely. "The offer still stands. The next time you decide to visit, Wolverine, please use the door." Magneto said. I rolled my eyes at the two of them...

(Back at the institute: Logan's POV)

When Magneto let us take Xavier home with us, we took him to the black bird. April offered to make sure that Charles doesn't fall out of the jet. When we got back we quickly made sure to keep him alive just in case he wakes up or something.  
When we got back to the institute we heard someone whispering. "Correct me if I'm wrong but that does indeed sound like-" I finished for Hank. "Charles."  
"But thats _impossible!_ " April exclaimed, Charles head popped up. We were all surprised. "What happened to you?" She asked him. "I do not know, I wish I knew." He said. "Charles, there was an unexplained explosion. You were missing, Jean still is." Hank told him.  
"My X-men, time is limited. I come with an important message." Charles said. "Message? What do you mean?" April said. "Twenty years into the future you have all given up being X-men." Charles started. "And this happened." He showed us something horrible. There were zombies everywhere. They were attacking everything.  
"Logan, you must lead the X-men to a better fututre." Charles said. "I don't know, Charles, it hasn't been a good fit." I sighed. "Make it fit, Logan, or else all will be lost." Charles said. "I will be back soon." He added, disappearing after.  
"What ever's eating away at us, we'll get past it." I said, looking at everyone.  
"We rise to the occasion because we're a team." I looked at April, she looked back.  
"We've got a job to do," I stated. "Because the world needs the X-men." I turned around and put my cowl back on...


	4. Hurricane Arora

_AN: The tittle is based on how people named hurricanes after regular people names like Irene and Katrina, not trying to be rude to the people that had gotten hit by those storms, its just a play-on-words type of thing. Plus I decided to name Storm "Arora" because I don't know how to spell her real name and I think its a good name for her..._

I woke up to hear Charles calling out Logan's name. I decided to go follow it to see what was happenig. I saw Logan behind Charles dome. I wanted to know more so I stayed there.  
But in a few minutes I started to get sleepy, so I took a quick cat nap...

(In the astral plane: Logan's POV)

"This doesn't make sense!" I argued. "Storm would never attack Africa." Charles agreed. "I know, but she did. You must stop her before its too late." He told me. For a second he seemed stiff. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "We're not alone here..." Charles said. Soon I was back where I was to begin with.  
I opened the door out to see April sleeping there. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping. Almost like sleeping beauty except she wasn't a blonde and she was wearing a purple tank top with blue cut off jeans. I decided to carry her bridal style back to her room.  
Her breath felt warm against my neck. I tried so hard not to try and steal a kiss while she was sleeping. I finally got to her room, and laid her down gently on her bed, pulling up the covers for her just in case she gets cold, and finally kissing her forehead before walking out and closing the door...

(Next day in the kitchen: April's POV)

I woke up to make some chocolate scones Mikie taught me to make when we were still a team. The timmer was ticking away. Bobby walked in. "Whats that smell?" He asked.  
"That, my friend, is the smell of chocolate scones." I replied. I noticed him quickly sitting down at the wooden table. I laughed since Bobby kind of reminded me of Mikie.  
Kitty came in also. "Bobby, didn't Charles Xavier tell you to stop drooling? Your drool turns into ice as fast as how Logan and Scott end up arguing over Jean." She told him. "Why shouldn't I? April's making chocolate scones!" He argued. I heard a seat pull up and knew that Kitty was excited also, "take it easy you two, they're almost done!" I laughed at them.  
As soon as the timmer stopped. I used my mind to move the tray out of the oven. "Hot from the oven and full of lovin'." I joked. Kitty and Bobby both grabbed a plate from the cabnet and grabbed a scone. "Where are the others?" I asked them.  
"Logan and Hank are down at the sub-levels, Forge is busy with the black bird, and Scott is in his room." Kitty replied. "Hey guys." Forge said walking in. "Hey Forge, want a scone?" I asked. His eyes widened in surprise. But he regained himself. "For your information, April, I am on a diet." He said. "Since when?" Bobby asked with a scone in his mouth. Kitty elbowed him in the ribs. "And I can't have any, so no thank you." Forge added.  
"Are you sure? They're delicious, right guys?" I turned to Bobby and Kitty. They nodded in reply. "Positive, now if you'll excuse me. I need to make myself a _real_ breakfeast." He said. "Alright." I replied. I set down the tray, Kitty handed me some plates for the others and I put the three other scones for the rest of the team. I walked off to go find the others.  
I went to Scott's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Scott!" I yelled. He opened the door. "What is it?" He demanded. "That is rude," I told him. Handing him the scone. "Here." I told him. "I'm not hungry." He said. "That was how I felt before." I replied. "You don't know how I feel!" He yelled at me. "Really? I used to have a team, they were like family to me. But after we lost our mentor. We broke up." I glared at him angrily.  
He didn't say anything. "Whatever!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Call me if you want to talk." I added behind my back, now starting my search for Logan and Hank...

(At the sub-levels)

I saw Logan and Hank checking out the weather patterns for Africa. I wanted to know more. So I went in closer. "Strange, nothing bad has happened yet. No odd weather patterns, no thermal combustion at all." Hank said. "Should there be some?" I asked. Both men turned around surprised.  
"April! May I ask what you are doing here?" Hank said, calming down soon. "Brought you guys something to eat." I answered with a smile. "Thought you haven't ate yet." I added. "Thanks. Kid," Logan smirked at me. I had to turn my face the other way to cover my blush.  
"So, whats the problem?" I asked quickly. "Charles called last night, he said that a friend of ours is in trouble." Logan replied. " _That explains why I kept hearing someone call his name last night._ " I thought. "So thats why I saw you asleep near Charles dome." Logan smirked. "If you do not mind me disturbing, might I suggest that Miss April should go to cerebra and find our African friend?" Hank asked. "Yea, sure, if you can handle it." Logan told me, I nodded. "Yea, whats her name?" I said. "Arora Munroe, she goes by Storm on the X-men." Hank explained while we headed to cerebra. "Was she there during the explosion?" I asked.  
"Yeah, she was." Logan said. We all went to cerebra in silence after...

(At cerebra: Logan's POV)

I asked Hank to go ahead and suit up. He nodded and left me with April. "Alright, you should know how to work the controls." I said. She nodded. Leaning onto the machine. I was waiting. She finally let go after a few minutes. "Found her." April said. Taking off the helmet and telling me where Arora was.  
"Tell the others to suit up, but leaving Scott alone." I told her. She nodded. Walking out, I was checking out how nice of an ass she had. I shook the thought out of my head and walked to my room to go and change...

(Back in the kitchen: April's POV)

I walked back into the kitchen to see that Kitty was trying to get the tray of scones away from a rabid Bobby and Forge. "What happened to Mr. I'm-on-a-diet?" I asked her. "When you left he and Bobby took at least three scones from the tray, now they're on a sugar rush!" She exclaimed. I used telepathy to make them stop. "Your going _where_!?" Forge exclaimed, soon fainting after.  
"UGH! Do we have to?" Bobby groaned. "Yes, now both of you suit up. I'll go lock Forge some where. And no, you can not have another scone, Bobby." I turned to take the tray away from him, he groaned and walked away. "Where are we going?" Kitty asked me. "Africa." I said simply. Kicking Forge in the shin before he got up to take the tray out of my hands.  
"Mind helping me get him out of here?" I asked. "Sure," Kitty said, taking Forge some where so I can put the tray inside of the fridge and walk to my room to suit up...

(At the black bird)

We all got onto the black bird, and I mean that _everyone_ (minus Forge), were in here. Even Scott decided to come with.  
"What are your powers?" He asked me. "Well, I only have telepathy and telekenisis." I replied. He nodded in reply, turning back around. "Hey, April," I heard Kitty call my name. I turned to her. "Yeah?" I asked. "What is your codename?" She asked me. "Codename?" I asked.  
"Yeah, its like a second name." She told me. "Oh, well, I've never really had the need to use one." I said. "So you can just call me April." I added. "Alright then." Kitty said. The jet started jolting like crazy. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed. We all got K.O'd.  
I used my telepathy to wake everyone up. Scott created a hole for us to swim out of. After we got to the top we climbed to the top of the dam. "Is everyone alright?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Iceman, mind making us a bridge?" Logan asked Bobby. He nodded, creating one for us. We all got on.  
We finally found Arora. She looked like she was trying to kill everyone. "There she is!" Scott exclaimed, pointing up to where Storm was. "What do we do?" I asked. "Cyclops, shoot me." Logan said. "Are you nuts?" I yelled at him. "Just do it!" He barked. Quickly running to a near by moutain, Cyclops shot him, he grabbed Storm and together they both fell to the ground.  
I quickly ran to her. Touching the sides of her head with my hands. I looked to see what was wrong but got punched in the gut. "April, whats wrong?" Logan asked me. "Someone has invaded Storm's mind!" I said. "Who?" Scott asked. "I don't know. But I need to find a way to get Storm to stop." I said.  
I went back in. "Storm, you need to listen to me; your going to destroy Africa if you keep this up!" I said. "No! Its is burning! I need to stop it!" Arora yelled in terror. "Arora, open your eyes! Its all a lie!" I tried. She opened her eyes and they looked like a beautiful light blue.  
The odd zombie-guy pushed me out again. "April!" Logan exclaimed. "Don't worry, she knows the truth!" I said. "Let it go, Storm, it was all a lie." He told her. Her eyes went back to normal in both her mind, and her physical form. She stopped the storm. "NO!" Zombie-man said.  
"Give it up! You used her up, her strength is gone." Logan yelled at him. "Then it will be you who finishes her." He said. "April, whats happening!?" Scott asked. "I don't know, but I'm not gonna stand here to find out." I ran towards them. Bringing out my mind-form or what ever they call it.  
I pushed him out of the way. "If it is a fight you want, it is a fight you shall have!" He yelled. Attacking me with a sword. I dodged. "Logan, Scott, get Storm out of here!" I yelled. Arora looked at him in horror. "Please... Take me away..." She begged. "You heard her, go!" I said.  
"But what about you?" Logan asked. "Take my body somewhere else, just make sure no one else is here!" I exclaimed. "Now go!" I watched them leave. Scott was carrying Storm while Logan was carrying my body. Something punched my back. Making me fall to the ground.  
I moved left to dodge the spear, making my hands turn into knives. The zombie punched me in the stommach. I fell to the ground with an oof. "Little girl thinks she can defeat Shadow King?" He demanded. I always hated it when people talked about themselves in the third person. He suddenly started melting. "What... What is happening?" Shadow King demanded.  
I looked around, it didn't really take a smart guy like Donnie to find out why his name is "shadow king". "Don't know. And I really don't care. Goodbye." I said walking away while Shadow King was screaming Arora's name...

(Logan's POV)

I was really hoping April would wake up soon. I saw her gasping after a few seconds. I helped her stand up. Everyone else was here. "Thank you." April turned to me. I looked at her. "For what?" I asked. "For letting me join the team." She smiled. I rolled my eyes at her.  
We joined the others to go back to the institute...

(Back at Xavier's: Arora's POV)

"Its hard to see him like this." I said. "I know. But it'll all be worth it once he wakes up." Logan told me. "And he will wake up to a better future." I added.  
"So you'll be staying?" Logan asked. "What about Africa, your home?" I looked at him with a friendly smile. "This is my home." I said. Logan smirked. "You know where your room is." He said...


	5. My Best Friend is a Theif?

"So, red, whats up with you?" Casey asked me through phone. "Well, I'm an X-man now, thats one." I replied. "An X-men?! Now that is cool!" Casey exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Whats up with you?" I asked. "I got a new job, this one's got good pay." He said. "Really? What is it?" I said. " _This is what I want._ " I heard a lady say. "Where are you?" I asked. "Sorry, my times up. I'll call you later, red, bye!" Casey exclaimed, hanging up.  
"Thats weird." I muttered. Shrugging it off, but then I didn't feel so tired, so I went down to the kitchen to get a drink of milk...

(At the kitchen)

When I got there I heard some noises. I followed after the noises to see that the entrance to the sub-levels got opened by force. I jumped down to see what had happened. And I found that something was missing. I had to go wake up Logan, but I didn't think he was home by now so I decided to go on my own.  
And since Logan's motorcycle was with him I went on foot to find out who the theif was, and hoping that they didn't steal anything important...

(At a warehouse)

I used my telepathy to track down the thief to this location. I noticed a motorcycle, it was as black as Logan's hair, I only knew one person who owned a black motorcycle like this, I gave it to him on Christmas day before we went our seperate ways. But I knew that Casey would never do anything like this. So I went in to find the real thief.  
I was surprised at what I saw. "The collar, as promised," Casey said to a woman dressed in white, her skin was dark, but not as dark as Arora's. He handed the collar to her. Thats when I realized that Casey stole the inhibitor collar that Forge made! The woman was about to take it before I used my mind to make the car move on its own.  
She managed to get out of the car though, just in time before it exploded. "You bastard!" She hissed at him. "It wasn't me! I swear!" Casey exclaimed. "Who said it was?" I demanded angrily. They both turned to me. "Red, I can explain!" Casey said.  
"Save it for someone who gives a damn, Casey, I'm only here for the collar." I growled. The woman grabbed the collar before I could get it out of my friends hand. "You'll have to kill me if you want the collar!" The woman yelled. Running off with the collar. I walked up to Casey, punching him in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.  
"Ow! Red! Did you have to do that?" Casey groaned. "Yes!" I yelled at him, slapping his face hard. "You just gave the collar to that bitch!" He glared at me. "You just made me lose my money!" He said. "Casey, you do know that if we don't get that collar back. It'll be used against mutants, people of my own kind!" I yelled. "Our kind." He added. "Wait, your a mutant too? How did that happen?" I asked.  
"Well, since I didn't have any cash on me, I had to steal for a living." He started. "And one day when I left the resturaunt I was at without paying, they, uh, ran after me." He said. "Thats when I discovered that I can do this." He turned his back on me to make the flames grow higher. Then he made them dissappear. He created a boulder from underneath the ground we were on. Then threw it back down there. "Wait, so, you can manipulate the earth?" I asked him as he turned to face me again.  
"Yup." He replied. "Thats amazing!" I exclaimed. "We could use that for missions on the X-men. But, why would you want to steal?" I said. "Well, the day I found out I was a mutant was the same day I joined the Theives Guild." He told me. "Well, this cool guy who calls himself Gambit wanted me to join." He added.  
"And you've been stealing for money ever since?" I asked. "Yep." He replied. "Well, I need to steal that back!" I exclaimed. I thought of something. "If you help me get the collar back, then I'll pay you extra." I told him. What he didn't know was that I had saved up money from my previous jobs, and I was confident that I had enough. "You don't have to pay me, red, we need to hurry and get Zane." He said. "Zane?" I asked.  
"The woman I gave the collar to." He replied. "She and Trask are friends of Senator Kelly." He added. "Great job, Casey, you just doomed our kind!" I whacked him upside the head.  
"Oops," he grinned sheepishly, "lets just go get the collar before I kill you." I gritted my teeth, we went on his motorcycle to where Zane was...

(At Trask Industries)

We made it to where she was. I knocked out the man working the booth with my telepathy. We went through the entrance. Casey and I were kicking the asses in our way.  
Casey melted the password thing to let us in. We stopped near the rails. I went through Zane's mind to see that her full name was Dr. Sybil Zane, obviously she is a doctor. I turned my head to see another man whom I figured was Trask. "So, how should we get the collar back?" Casey asked me.  
"Obviously, we can't talk with them, so its going to be the hard way as usual." I sighed. "Hey, if they chose the easy way then this would make a terrible plot." He told me. "Since when are you a director?" I asked. "Since I started watching cartoons as a kid, red," he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him. "You want to burn this?" I asked, pointing to the machine that Trask was using.  
"Why not?" He said with a smirk. "Stand back and watch me with my awesome powers." He added, I rolled my eyes again, stepping back so Casey could melt the machine, well. At least tried to until Zane spotted him.  
I had to push him out of the way before she tried to hit him. "Thanks." He said. "Don't thank me yet," I told him standing up. He stood up also. "Run!" I exclaimed, and the battle was on.  
Zane grabbed the collar before the machine destroyed it. Casey ran after her. "Quick! She's getting away!" I got hit by something, making me fall to the floor groaning. "Impressive, hmm?" Trask said. "Now, what secrets lie ahead of you?" He asked me. I threw him into a pile of boxes that I hoped to be full of something painful for him to land on but wasn't deadly with my mind.  
Luckily it didn't. I noticed that Zane was a few inches close to me. But I could tell she was just sleeping. But I also saw that her car was on fire. Casey grinned my way holding the collar by his finger. Spinning it around like it was some toy.  
"Lets get out of here." I told him, he nodded. "Leaving so soon?" Trask asked us through microphone. "But you just got here." I noticed that he was behind some controls. "Run!" Casey exclaimed. I nodded and together we ran as fast as we could before anything attacked us.  
We made it out of the building just in time as we heard something blow up. Casey and I were breathing heavy after all the running we did. "You alright, red?" Casey asked. I nodded again.  
"Lets go." I told him. Taking the collar from his hand. Casey followed me. "You want me to go with you? Where?" He asked me. I turned to him with a small smile. "Home." I said...

(Next day at the institute: Logan's POV)

I walked into the kitchen the next day to see only Bobby, Kitty and Hank there. I couldn't seem to find April's scent. Hank saw me. "Good morning, Logan," he smiled at me. "Hey, have you seen April?" I asked as he was pouring himself some coffee. "No, why?" He said.  
"Can't seem to find her scent." I replied. "What, is she your mate or something?" Bobby grinned. "Shut it." I growled. We heard the doors open to the kitchen. I turned to see April in her uniform, it had a few rips and tears in it. But nothing bad happened. There was another guy behind her.  
"We need better locks." She said throwing the collar onto the table and sitting down, the other guy joined her. "Uh, who is this?" Kitty asked looking at him up and down. The guy winked at her. "I think I'll like this place, red, thanks." He told her. I placed my claws onto his chin.  
"Who the hell are you, bub?" I demanded with a snarl. "I'm your new member." He smirked at me. I gave him a look, turning to April. "He's an old friend. Plus he's useful too." She said.  
"How?" Kitty asked before taking another bite out of her cereal. "He can manipulate fire and earth." April answered. "So, whats your name?" I asked him. "Casey Jones." He said, still looking at Kitty, she gave him an odd look.  
"Well, we could use him." Hank said. "Why the hell not? You let Bobby join." Kitty stated. "Yeah." Bobby grinned, but suddenly realized what she meant. "Hey!" He glared at her.  
"What happened to the collar anyway?" I asked, changing the subject. April looked to Casey, then to me. "Well, I heard some noises and decided to see what was going on. I didn't want to disturb you so I called Casey to help instead." April explained. But I could smell both of their scents, but unless I had proof, I guess her story checks out for now. But that don't mean I'll like Jones.  
Forge ran into the room suddenly. "Guys! You won't believe what happened last night, someone-" before he could finish he saw the collar on the table. "But... How... When..." I chuckled silently at his little breakdown. "Whats wrong with him?" Casey asked. "He's always like that when we mess up something he made." Bobby told him...


	6. In the Danger Room

I was telling Casey about the X-men in the living room until Kitty showed up. "Hey," I smiled at her. She smiled back. Casey winked at her. "Hey guys." I noticed her cheeks became a rosy-red before she turned to cover them.  
"Logan wants to see you." I told her. "But, you'll have to find him. I don't know where he is." I added. "Funny, I was going to tell Casey the same thing." Kitty said. "Why would he wanna see me?" He asked. "Probably wants to see if you can be useful to the team or not." Kitty said.  
"He does that to all the new people." She added. "Well, lets go?" Casey said, holding out his arm for her to take. "Umm, yeah, sure." Kitty replied, leaving me by myself hoping that Logan won't force the truth out of Casey.  
Forge came in. "Hey, April." He smiled. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" I asked. "Yeah, but I took care of that. Now I just need to fix the damage that Logan has caused this time in the danger room when he's done." He told me.  
"You might want to wait some more, Casey and Kitty are both going to see him." I said. Making him gulp in fear, "I need a vacation." He sighed, walking out. I was all alone again...

(At the danger room: Logan's POV)

"Freeze program." I said. Taking off my blind fold to see Kitty and Casey standing there. "Red said you wanted to see us." He said. "Yeah, but not now." I grunted in annoyance.  
They were still there. "Fine, last night cerebra got a hint at Night Crawler's position." I sighed. "Finally! Where is he?" Kitty said. "I don't know, now why don't you go help Hank with the search?" I replied. "Resume program." Kitty said before phasing out of the room.  
"Wait, what?" Casey asked before we both got hit by a hammer...

 _AN: I decided to make this one short because hey, in the episode "XCalibre" Kurt doesn't really go re-join the X-men, instead he just goes to Genosha with a bunch of mutants... Plus I thought it was funny when Kitty told the program to resume before poor Logan had the chance to put his blind fold back on..._


	7. When You Leave Casey in Charge

I groaned in annoyance when Logan told me that I was in charge because he had something better to do. But because I needed to run a few errands. I knew found Casey talking to April.  
I cleared my throat. They turned to me. "Hey, Forge, whats up?" Casey asked. "Well... I need to run a few errands soo... Can you be in charge while I'm gone?" I asked. "Sure." He smiled. "Thanks. Here's a list." I handed him a list of things he needed to do. "Bye!" I exclaimed.  
Running to the nearest spa there was...

(Casey's POV)

"Now, Casey, you have to make sure everything goes alright. No messes." April said to me when I told her that Forge left me in charge. I looked at the list. It was long, and I had more important things to do than deal with a long list.  
So I threw the list somewhere in the living room. "My first rule as being in charge is that everyone gets to do what they want!" I exclaimed. Bobby ran into the kitchen. "So, does that mean I can run around throwing snow balls at people in the mansion?" He asked with a grin. "Sure." Bobby ran off creating ice in his hands.  
"Casey!" April slapped the back of my head. I rubbed it. "Easy, red, I'm just setting down some rules." I shrugged. Kitty came in looking like she just went through a blizzard.  
"C-Casey... C-can I t-turn Bobby... I-into an i-i-ice cube?" She asked through chattering teeth. "I don't see why not." I smirked, winking her way. She turned and walked out.  
Scott walked in. "Why is Bobby throwing snow balls at everyone?" He demanded with his arms crossed. "Forge left me in charge, so you can do what you want." I said. "How about you act like your age instead?" He replied. "Or," I created a rock from the ground. Throwing it at him.  
He created a huge hole at the front door. I laughed. We heard thunder. Bobby ran in with his butt smoking (no pun intended) "AAAH! STORM! I'M SORRY!" He yelled running off again. "COME BACK HERE YOU TULIP-KILLER!" Storm yelled, flying after him. "SAVE SOME ASS KICKING FOR ME!" Kitty called. Running after the two of them.  
Me and April got hit by Bobby's snow balls, Kitty and Storm got hit also. We ran to them. "You guys alright?" April asked. "I'll be all right when I have electrocuted Bobby into a crisp!" Strom exclaimed. Flying after Bobby again. "I like snow but not when its from him!" Kitty groaned. "Blame, Casey, he's in charge." April said. "So you allowed him to throw snow balls at us?" Kitty gritted her teeth.  
Scott finally got back in here. "Casey! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He growled at me. Hank came in. "Why in the world is Arora chasing after Bobby?" He asked us quizzically. April pointed to me. "Forge left him in charge." Kitty growled. "And I've been doing a good job." I smiled. Arora must've created a lightning storm to hit Bobby because it created debris from the walls and windows.  
"Oh my stars and garters!" Hank gasped. "If Logan was here, he wouldn't be happy about this." He added. "Hey, where the hell is he anyway?" April said. little debris from the ceiling came falling down.  
Bobby finally stopped running, but he looked like burnt toast. "At least Storm finally caught up with Bobby." I grinned sheepishly. "Naptime." He said. Falling to the ground. Arora came in after. "It took me a while. But I finally caught him." She breathed heavily.  
"Nice job, Casey, you just made this place look like a house party gone crazy!" Red glared at me. Bobby's head got up quickly. "This is a house party?" He asked. "Might as well be, this place is a disaster!" Kitty sarcastically stated. "Then where is the music?" I joked. Bobby soon got up, pulling out his iPhone. He set it on the counter. Then the song "My House" by Flo Rida came on at full blast.  
"BOBBY! TURN IT DOWN!" Scott yelled. "What? I can't hear you!" He yelled back. "Come on, Kitten, lets dance." I grabbed both of Kitty's arms and dragged her to the middle of the living room, dancing with her in my arms, she smelled nice. "Casey! Put me down!" Kitty yelled.  
I didn't listen to her while I was spinning her around, the song soon change to "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift. I accidently tripped over Kitty's feet, making me land face first onto her breasts. I got out easily, but earned a slap in the face from Kitty. The song stopped as soon as she pushed me off her.  
April threw a phone at me. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Casey, I just want you to know that I'll be back in five minutes. Bye." Forge said. "Bye." I replied. Hanging up.  
"Well?" Kitty asked. "Forge will be back in five minutes." I said. "Damn. Your dead!" Scott yelled at me. "Chill, dude, this has happened to him before." April said. "Really?" Arora asked.  
I nodded. "So what do we do?" Kitty questioned, raising an eyebrow at me. "Storm, Scott, April; your with me. Kitty, Bobby and Hank; you take care of cleaning the walls." I said. "And if we have to, call someone for damage control. Now lets move!" I added. And we went to work.  
It took us a while but we finally fixed the mansion. With the help of a former X-man also. We all made sure to not make it obvious that we nearly destroyed the place. With help from Warren again also. He told us it didn't cost anything for us.  
Forge opened the door to see that the place was all clean. "Wow, the mansion has never been this clean since Logan joined." He whistled. "Nice job guys." He added. "Thanks." Bobby said...

(Logan's POV)

I went through the front door. I smelled the air, something didn't seem right. Everyone saw me. "Well speak of the devil, what happened?" April asked me. "Its a long story." I said.  
"Does it go with a long shower? You smell like a cat!" Casey groaned, covering his nose. I rolled my eyes at him. "So this is what I get for saving the school." I muttered. Walking to my room.  
When I got to the doorI noticed April from the corner of my eye. "What?" I asked. "I, umm, wanted to know what happened to you..." She said, blushing. "Got attacked by a bunch of animals." I told her. "And I don't mean that I had a bar fight." I winked at her. Walking into my room and closing it...

 _AN: Please don't be mad at me for not making this about the "Wolverine Vs. the Hulk" episode, I just wanted to make a funny chapter since the show is so serious, so why not let it have some humor, even a little adult humor too? Like the part when Casey landed onto Kitty's tits. Lets hope she doesn't kill him on the next chapter!_


	8. The Kiss

I knocked on Kitty's door, holding Arora's roses in my hands. She let me borrow them after I asked her. She opened it, crossing her arms on her chest. "What are these for?" She demanded.  
"These mean that I'm sorry, about what happened yesterday, and I wanna make it up to you." I said. She took the flowers from my hands. "Well, these are a start." She said. "Thats just the beginning." I grinned. "Really? Then are you going to ask me out?" She asked, giving me an odd look. "Well, you wanna go... Y'know... Grab a bite to eat?" I said hopefully, she looked at the flowers then at me.  
"Sure. I'm starting to get hungry." She shrugged. "Great. I know a resturaunt downtown that we could go to." I grinned happily. "We can get there faster on my ride. If you want." I told her. "Sure. Just let me get dressed." She said. Closing the door of her room. I went and did my victory dance behind her door. Soon heading to my room to get dressed...

(At the kitchen: April's POV)

A few minutes later I saw Casey in a dark-brown jacket with a dark-blue shirt inside and some blue jeans on, he wore some black sneakers, and for once his hair wasn't in a bandanna. And it was neat and clean too. "Why are you all dressed up like that?" I asked him.  
"I'm going on a date." He grinned at me. "Who's the lucky girl?" Logan asked. Walking in. "Kitty, she's already in her room changing." Casey said. "I just have to wait a bit until she comes down here." He added. "Finally, your actually taking a girl seriously." I said.  
"I take girls easily!" Casey exclaimed. "You flirted with me a couple of times, but then gave up." I reminded him of when we first met and when he saved me from the Krang. "I didn't give up. I just, didn't feel like doing it anymore." He glared at me angrily. I just rolled my eyes at him.  
"So you'll just be making a move on Kitty?" Logan gave him a dry look. "No, we're just going to have lunch together." He exclaimed. "Breakfest," I corrected him. "What ever!" He gave me a dirty look. "Watch it, bub." Logan growled at him. "What're you gonna do to me old man?" Casey challenge with a teasing smirk. Logan snarled at him, releasing his claws. Casey's hands turned into fire.  
"I'm the best there is at what I do, kid," Logan snarled. "And what do you do? Fuck virgin's?" Casey glared at him in anger. His eyes turning to a firery-orange color. I got between them before they tried anything. "Thats enough!" I looked at Logan to Casey.  
"Casey, you have your problems." I told him, turning to Logan again. "And you have yours too." I said. Logan put his claws back while Casey's eyes and hands turned back to normal.  
Kitty finally came down. She was wearing a light-pink knee length dress. With some hot-pink high heels. Her hair was all curly with two pink hair-clips that won't cover her face. "How do I look?" She asked. Casey didn't say any words. "Nice dress." Logan comented. "Thank you." She smiled at him. The she turned to me. "You look lovely." I added. She nodded to me. "Lets go?" She asked Casey, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh... Yeah. Lets go." He offered his arm for her. She took it and they left.  
Leaving me with Logan. "When can I slash his face to pieces?" He asked me. "You get used to him after a few years of living with him." I said. Remembering the times when Casey used to piss me off to no end! "That long? He seems worse than Summers." Logan laughed.  
"I know, there was even those few times when he and Donnie used to fight a lot because they both liked me." I laughed with him. "Really?" Logan said. I nodded. "Hey, how did you meet your old team anyway?" He added. I started from when I didn't have telepathy and these men called the Krang kidnapped me and my dad, the Krang tried to turn my dad into a soldier but the guys stopped him, but they saved me, my dad was still with them.  
"Wow, did you ever see him again?" Logan said. "Yeah, but then he got turned into a creature that I never saw again." I told him, also telling him about the time my dad nearly killed me. "And your friends?" He asked. I finished the story of my past by telling him how a team mate of mine named Karai killed our mentor and betrayed us by joining the Foot.  
We never saw her again, but we all decided to disband. "Wow, thats one sad story," he said. "I know." I sighed. "I just hope they're alright." I added. Hopeing that one day I'll see them again, like I did before I met Logan and became an X-man. "But, I'm also glad that it happened." I told him. "But your story sounds horrible!" Logan exclaimed, surprised by my sudden tone of voice. "Why the hell would you be glad?" He asked. "Because then I wouldn't have met you." I smiled at him.  
He rolled his eyes, smirking at me though. "That sounded corny." He told me. "I don't care, its true." I said...

(Downtown: Kitty's POV)

It was a great brunch. Casey and I made jokes during our date. I was having a great time. Maybe he wasn't the much like Bobby after all. My phone started ringing. I answered it. "Whats up?" I asked. "Shadow Cat, we need you and Casey in the jet now! We need you guys!" April exclaimed through the phone.  
"Whats the problem?" I said. "The Brotherhood! They're using a very powerful mutant to destroy all of the MRD bases, we need you guys now! Your uniforms are in the jet. We'll pick you up at the parking lot." She added. "We're on our way." I said, hanging up.  
"What is it?" Casey asked. "We have to leave. Can you pay? I left my purse at the mansion." I said. When the waiter brought the bill. He nodded. Handing him the money. "Keep the change!" He added, and we went to the parking lot...

(At the parking lot)

We made it to the parking lot. "Casey," I told him. "Yeah?" He asked me. "I had fun today." I said. I decided to kiss him. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. He kissed back. I let go before things got heated between us. "Thank you." I smiled at him. "I should ask you out more often." Casey grinned.  
"You done yet?" We heard Bobby ask from the landing area. We ran in...

(April's POV)

"He's too unstable!" I exclaimed. "Storm, we need your help!" Logan yelled. "I'm on it!" She exclaimed, creating a hurricane for the guy, he soon exploded, making us cover our eyes.  
When it stopped we opened them again. I ran to Arora's side, "are you OK?" I asked her. She nodded...

(Back at the institute: Logan's POV)

"You had fun?" I asked the two of them, noticing that they were holding hands. "Obviously," Casey smirked at me. Kitty let go of him. "I'll go ahead and change." She said, leaving me with him. "So, what do you think? I got a shot with her?" Casey asked. "You just kissed her." I said.  
"So, is that a yes?" He replied. "I might not be Kitty's dad, but I guess so." I shrugged.  
"Well, what about you?" He said. I gave him a look. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, have you kissed April." He answered. "What? No, why did she want me to?" I rolled my eyes at the thought of kissing her... Not that I'd mind... "Well you should, before another guy gets in your way." He told me.  
April walked in. "Who'll get in Logan's way?" She asked. "Donnie getting in Logan's way of asking you out." Casey smirked. She blushed. "Why did you let him join this team." I groaned, walking to my room...


	9. Polaris

I had to run from the zombies chasing after me. But unfortunatley, I was trapped to a dead end. The zombies caught up to me. I thought I was done for until I noticed a rope lader dangling next to me.  
I grabbed it quickly. Climbing to the top as fast as I could while my heroes were flying me away.  
I finally made it to the top of the helicopter to see some mutants there. "Thank you." I smiled at them. "Your welcome," the pilot said. "I am Charles Xavier." I told her through telepathy. "April O'neil Howlett." She replied. "That's my daughter, Maria." She added. I looked to my side to see a child who looked to be at least sixteen. She did have her fathers hair.  
"So, does you father happen to be Logan?" I asked April. "Yes, he went off with what was left of the team to try and stop Magneto and Karai, but they were too late." She replied. "Logan promised to come back for us when he won." She added, I could tell by the tone of her voice that it was painful to talk about what happened to her husband.  
"I never saw him again after, and I swore that I would never fall in love with anyone because he still had a place in my heart." She sighed. "How were you able to survive?" I asked, deciding to change the subject. "Maria and I found this safe place for mutants when we were chased by the zombies too." April explained.  
"I'm sure you'll like it too." I nodded in response. But even if the future now isn't so wonderful, I knew that my X-men will be able to change it...

(Somewhere)

The helicopter stopped when we got inside of a place. "Where are we?" I asked. "Genosha, whats left of it." April replied. "Magneto?" I asked. "He's long since been dead, his daughter Polaris rules it now." She said. We got out of the plane. Maria was still in there.  
Polaris flew to us. "Your highness." April bowed. She looked at me. "April, who the hell is he?" She demanded angrily. "This is Charles Xavier," April replied. "I understand if your angry at him-" Polaris tied me up with metal. "You will be sent to the dungeon." She said.  
"Your highness, please! Give him a chance!" April exclaimed. Polaris turned to her. "Why should I?" She demanded. "He's the reason why my father is dead!" She yelled. "He might, but he's a good man, just like your father was." April told her. "I will allow you to send me down there your majesty." I said to Polaris. "What? Are you insane?" April exclaimed.  
"I just have one request." I told Polaris. "May I ask what it is?" She said. "I wish to be able to still contact people from the future, I believe they can help stop this future." I replied. "We will try our best, Xavier, but I will have my best guards keeping an eye on every move you make." Polaris agreed. Freeing me from my metal bind. "I understand." I replied...


	10. What Happens in Genosha Stays There

Vanda vas very beautiful. I vas glad I came here to Genosha. Until a lady named Dust told me about its dark secrets, and now I'm trying to contact ze X-men about zis place.  
I made it to the comunication tower, but Vanda broke it. "It doesn't have to be this way, Kurt, what my father is doing is for the greater good of mutantkind." She told me. "Tell zat to ze vuns he's holding prisoner!" I said angrily. "I'm sorry Kurt, I wish you understood. I really do." She said sadly.  
Her hand turned into red. I quickly bamfed out of there, into the vater. I knew zat I had a long vay to go...

(Back at the institute: Mystique's POV)

I went to the elevator, letting James go to stairs. As soon as I got out I turned into James, walking towards my son. He was trying to tell me something. But I kicked him in the face, making him fall asleep. Turning back to my own self.  
I soon carried Kurt away from the mansion before anyone saw the two of us...


	11. Telepathy

_AN: I decided to call this one just "Telepathy" because I couldn't think of anything else other than "Past Discretions". But I have decided to instead think of a plotline and chapter name, why don't you do it instead? If you have a good looking plot and a nice chapter name, then I'll use it and in return I'll put a thanks in my "AN's" with your username next to it. I hope you guys can help me, my brain is counting on you!_

Charles was telling me how I shouldn't bother dealing with my memories. But I really wanted to so after I got out of the astral plane I went to go find April...

(April's room)

I knocked on April's door. She opened it. "Hey, so how did your talk go?" She asked me. "Not so good." I told her. "I was hoping you could help." I added. "Alright. Lets get started." Allowing me to go into her room.  
I sat on her bed. "Alright. Now just relax and let me take over." She said. Setting both her hands on the sides of me head. I noticed her blush at how close she was to me.  
Then we started, and then we started breathing heavy. "So... What did you see?" I asked her. "Only two mountains close to each other. Sorry about that." She replied sheepishly while blushing again. I thought it was kind of cute how I always seem to make her blush.  
"Better than nothing." I shrugged. "Thanks." I walked out of her room to go to the library...


	12. Where is Jean?

_AN: Hey! Its me again! In this chapter I would like to thank hughjackmanluver for the idea for this chapter! Thank you sooo much!_

I walk in through the doors the next day to find April in her room. I cleared my throat. She turned to see me. "Hey Logan," she smiled. "Hey." I said. "So, did you find anything?" She asked me. "Alitte, thanks for helping though." I replied. Soon remembering what Casey told me.  
"So, you wanna, go out?" I asked her. She turned to me again. "You mean, like on a date?" She said. "Yeah, so you in or what?" I responded. She was about to say something before Scott came into her room. "Oh, um, hey Scott." She said.  
"Hey, Summers, you mind going some where else? I just asked her something." I demanded angrily. He soon grabbed April by the arm and led her out of her room. "Wow, looks like you lost." Casey told me as soon as he saw Summers walking away with April.  
"I asked her out first. Summers already has a girlfriend." I grumbled. "Really? It looks like he asked her out first." He grinned devilishly. I rolled my eyes at the kid.  
"Don't you have to go chase after Kitty?" I demanded angrily, soon walking to my room to think alone...

(Some where: April's POV)

I was riding with Scott on Logan's motorcycle. "When I said you could call me if you want to talk. I didn't mean drag me away from a guy who was trying to ask me out!" I told him angrily. Hey, Logan just asked me out. The same guy I've been having a crush on since day one and yet Scott gets in the way before I could even say yes!  
"Sorry, but I needed help to find Jean, you know, just in case I get ambushed." He said, not really sounding sorry, but I sighed. Knowing he had a point. "Where are we going?" I asked him.  
"Someone told me they knew where Jean was. We just have to meet them at an abandonned warehouse." He told me.  
It took us a few hours to get to the warehouse. After we did we got off of the motorcycle. I followed after Scott into the warehouse to meet Karai. She looked at us with a smirk.  
"Nice to see you again, April," she said. "Same to you," I gritted my teeth. "Well? Where is Jean?" Scott asked. "Sorry, don't know." She shrugged. I soon realized that Karai set us into a trap. The Foot soon came around. So did Magneto. "You guys remember Magneto, right?" She said.  
Scott and I got ourselves ready for battle. "Is Shredder here?" I glared at her. "Nope, he's become one of the zombies." She answered. "He was a failed expiriment," Magneto added. "But don't worry, after we defeat you. You'll become our new lab rats." Karai added. "Foot, attack!" She yelled, and we all went into battle.  
Scott used his heat vision to attack them while I used my mind powers. I soon used my telepathy to attack most of the Foot. I turned to see that Karai was about to shoot a dart at Scott. "Look out!" I exclaimed, taking the shot for him, everything turned black...

(Logan's POV)

After we found April and Cyclops on the floor knocked out. We took them with us back home. I stayed by April's side as she was asleep. I noticed her eyes opening up. She turned her head to me. "Hi," I helped her sit up. "Are you ok?" I asked her worriedly.  
"I'm fine, a little wounded but fine." She told me with a small smile. "What about Scott?" She soon said. "He's fine, still sleeping." I replied. Soon turning serious. "But, don't try shit like that again, alright?" I said.  
"If something happened to you," I sighed. "I wouldn't forgive myself." I turned my head away from her to look at the ground. When Hank told me what had happened to April I wanted to rip Scott's face to shreads. But I knew that wouldn't do anything to help her.  
"Logan, look at me," April said. I refused. So I felt her soft hand make me face her again. I saw that she had a small smile on her face. "Stuff like this has happened to me before. Casey too. But I apreciate what your doing for me. Just don't be over-protective. OK?" She said. I nodded. She leaned forward to kiss my cheek. Soon sitting back on her bed.  
"Does that make you feel better?" She asked me softly. I soon held her hand up to my lips. Kissing it gently. Then setting it back on the bed. "Goodnight." I said. Leaving her room after...

 _AN: OK, I know what I said on the previous chapter, but then my mind suddenly got back to work so sorry if you want to help me out but I think I'll take care of the rest. But if you want to give me some ideas on the next chapters then I won't stop you..._


	13. Lullaby For a Monster

_AN: Warning, this chapter might be short, so please don't be mad but this episode was mostly about trying to calm down Tildie, so sorry, I'll try to make longer chapters in the future!_

This kid was going crazy! Most of the X-men were asleep because of her. Only Rogue and I were left. "Now what?" I asked her. "Sorry 'bout this." She told me. I started to lose consiousness...

(Next day)

As soon as I woke up I noticed everything was back to normal, and everyone was doing there usual business. I just stood next to the door to the backyard while Rogue and Tildie were playing around.  
Logan came up next to me. "Blamming yourself again?" I asked. "How could you tell?" He asked. "Just guessed." I shrugged. "But you shouldn't, you did lots of great things." I told him. "Like?" He said. "You brought the X-men back together," I replied. Turning to him. "Sometimes, it takes one step at a time to become victorious," I added, turning back to Tildie and Rogue. I felt and arm set itself onto my shoulders, pulling me close. Logan kissed my head.  
"Thanks, April, means alot." He smirked. I set my head onto his muscled chest. "Thats what friends are for." I replied, we stood there in silence, looking at what was in front of us right now. Not the past, not the future, but instead it was the present, and I was happy to be in it with the man who was holding me...


	14. Record Year

_AN: Sadly, this is another short chapter. I know, I've been really lazy lately, but the chapters will be longer, eventually..._

April was trying to get Nord to remember who Kristie was. She soon opened her eyes, turning to us. "Good news. I made sure to get him to remember who you are. Kristie." She said. "But the bad news is that his memories will be like Logan's." She added. Nord soon sat up. Turning to me and Kristie. The kid walked to her fathers arms.  
April and I left to give them some time. I grabbed her arm. Making her turn to me. "Your welcome." She smirked. "I never said thank you." I grinned. Soon letting go of her arm.  
"You didn't have to." She giggled cutely. Turning around, we noticed a blue swirl. "What the hell?" I said. It soon engulfed the two of us...


	15. It Awakens

I woke up to see a girl with red clothes and a blue devil. I got up. The girl turned to me. "Who are you?" She asked. "I was about to ask you the same." I replied. "I'm April O'Neil." I added.  
"Kurt Wagner." The blue-devil replied. "Scarlet Witch." The girl said. "Do you know where we are?" I said. "Nein, but I do know who brought us here." Kurt said. "Spiral. She is a mutant zat seeks mutants for somebody." He added. "Spiral? Wasn't she the pirate who was capturing mutants on their way to Genosha?" Scarlet asked. He nodded.  
"After I stopped her, she said it vasn't over." Kurt added. "She is a woman of her word, I guess." I shrugged. We all soon saw a floating head, with metal clips all over his face. The man looked like he needed a trip to the spa. "Welcome my esteemed guests!" He yelled.  
"Rejoice, for the three of you have been specially chosen to compete in this weeks exciting episode of Mojo's Hunting Grounds!" Scarlet didn't like the sound of that. "You abducted me for a game?" She demanded, sounding beyond the word "angry". "Are you out of your mind?!" She looked like she was going to murder Mojo. "Don't provoke him!" Kurt said.  
Mojo soon told us what he wanted from us. "Do you have any idea who I am?" She demanded. "Don't you know how to calm down?" I asked her. "Oh absolutely. I know exactly who you are." Mojo replied. "You two are the damsels! The destruction! The drama for this riveting episode!" His ugly face got replaced by a commercial ad for the episode we were in.  
There were parts where Kurt was fighting, and they managed to get Scarlet's name wrong.  
"Thats Scarlet Witch, you stupid freak! And I don't need protecting!" She yelled. "And she's not ze love of my life." Kurt added. Scarlet looked back at him while he looked to the ground quickly. I rolled my eyes at the two of them. Soon realizing that Logan was with me before we got sucked down here! Before I could ask Mojo where Logan was, his head disappeared.  
The three "hunters" started shooting at us. Kurt grabbed Wanda and I and teleported us somewhere. We all fell to the ground. "I tell him I don't need protecting, and you protect me." Scarlet glared at him annoyed. "How does that make me look?"  
"Its noy protecting, its helping; zhere's a difference." Kurt protested. "You guys bicker all you want. I'm gonna go search for Logan." I glared at the two of them. "Logan? As in ze Volverine?" Kurt asked me suddenly. Making me wonder how he knew who Logan was. "How do you know who he is?" I said to him. "He's a freund." Kurt replied.  
"Ve need to keep moving." He added. "Why?" Scarlet asked as soon as we started running again. "You want to fight for Mojo's entertainment?" I asked her. "But we're being hunted down like animals for a sick sport!" Scarlet argued. "Yeah, but we fight in a war between mutants and humans. I don't think Mojo fits in either," I told her while we kept running.  
Kurt teleported to the enemy who was about to shoot us. But he got blocked out by some type of sphere. "Never mind!" He quickly exclaimed, we started running again. Scarlet got hit by an invisible dome. I helped her up. "Are you OK?" I asked her. She nodded. I let go of her so she could stand up. "Can you teleport us out of here?" I asked turning to Kurt. "Not vithout seeing vat's on ze ozer side." He said. "Meybe I can help." Scarlet said. Her right hand glowed a light-red glow that showed us what was on the other side.  
I was surprised to see nothing but water! "Under vater?" Kurt looked at the scene in disbelief. I heard the hunters minds. "Behind you!" I exclaimed. Quickly using my telepathy to throw the blast of their ray guns at themselves. Soon the sky turned into a shade of red.  
The hunters we K.O'd ran for their lives, as if they were running from the Predator.  
We soon heard snarling, and out of the bushes came Logan, I blushed a crimson-red at the sight of him without his shirt on. His muscular chest was bare, leaving him in only his jeans, his face looked like Mojo's. Except his skin was the same. "Logan, its me Night Crawler. You know, Elf?" Kurt asked him, trying to wake him up. I soon realized how Kurt knew who Logan was. He was a former X-men member!  
"I don't think your ringing any bells." I said. Logan snarled at us dangerously. We all started running again.  
I felt like I was running for eternity. Exhaustion was building up inside me rather quickly. I turned my head to see Logan still hot on my trail. I decided to stop what I was doing. Logan stopped. Only a few feet away from me. "Logan, I know your not in control of your actions. But I know your there." I said. He released his claws before pouncing on me. I quickly dodged.  
He turned to me. "April O'Neil, your friend!" I exclaimed. Kurt came to my aid. "April, vat are you doing?" He asked me in shock. "Trying to get him to become the Logan I knew." I said. Soon an idea formed in my head. "We need to find an exit!" I told him. "But ze only vay out is by vater!" He exclaimed. I grabbed his hand without further protest, quickly running to find an exit of some sort. We finally found one. It kind of reminded me of the door to Sandy's house on the Spongebob show. Kurt tried to open, but he failed miserably.  
I tried to open it also but I couldn't either. Scarlet finally caught up with us. "What are you two doing here?" She asked. "Finding an exit." I said simply. "Its hard to open but I've got an idea." I told them. I pushed Scar into some bushes. "You'll thank me later." I said. "Vat are you-"  
"HEY LOGAN!" I called out. He finally came. "Your bait." I turned to Kurt. He turned into a very dark pale. "Good luck!" I told him, joining Scarlet in the bushes. When Logan's claws met at the last latch to the door. Kurt joined us in the bushes. Soon water started pouring. Kurt teleported us to a tree.  
As the water kept pouring in Logan kept climbing the tree to try and kill us. I decided to finally find a way to calm him down, or at least try to. After I reached his level he growled at me. "I'm sorry about this." I told him, quickly forcing my lips onto his. His lips felt soft and warm against mine. I wished that I could kiss him forever. But I knew that I had to let go. As soon as I did, I noticed that the thing that was on his head fell into the now ocean floor.  
"A-April?" Logan asked. His eyes turned back to normal. But he soon became unconscious. Good thing I caught him before he could fall into the ocean. Night Crawler came to my side to help me get Logan to safety...

(Logan's POV)

After I woke up and saw April in trouble, I helped her and the other woman out of the ugly guy. As soon as we made it to the top Magneto pointed sharp metal spikes at the three of us. Luckily Wendy got him to stop. "Alright, so somebody mind telling me what the hell happened?" I asked, rubbing my head. Soon touching my lips after. "And who did I kiss?" I added.  
"Mojo kidnapped us for entertainment." April told me. "What about the kiss?" I asked. Soon April's lips found their way to mine. She let go as soon as I started to enjoy it. "Sorry, I had to do it to knock some sense into you." She blushed. "Can I have an encore?" I replied hopefully. "After you went berzerk on us, no way!" She told me.  
"I can hear you!" Elf exclaimed. "So, bet ya wanted some of that scarlet cutie." I grinned wolfishly. The jet came. Casey came down. "Who's the Smurf?" He asked. "Kurt Wagner." He told him. "Casey Jones." He replied. "Well, lets go home." April said quickly. Walking into the jet. Elf and I following after...

 _AN: Well, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!_  
 _April: I have a few questions._  
 _Me: Sure, shoot._  
 _April: In future chapters, will Logan and I get to go out on a date?_  
 _Me: Well, this story is mostly about you guys so why not?_  
 _April: And will there be any M rated chapters?_  
 _Me: Depends, why?_  
 _April: Just wondering because you can never tell with Logan, right?_  
 _Me: Right, anyway, I'll try and make longer chapters for this story. I want to see some love for this story people!_  
 _April: Maybe you should pair Logan with someone else?_  
 _Me: Oh hell no! Anyways, see you later!_


	16. Master Mold

_I'll have to thank Tattoo Sky for this idea, much appreciated!_

April used her telekinesis to get me out of my cell, and the two of us with young Maria ran to the badlands where we were chased by zombies. "If only we'd have stopped Master Mold!" April exclaimed. "Whats Master Mold?" I asked. "Oh, the reason why these motherfuckers are chasing after us." Maria replied.

"I'd scold you if these zombies weren't after us." April sighed. Using her telekinesis to get them to stop. "Master Mold was supposed to be a system that tried to hunt mutant kind all down for the MRD. But there was some kind of fluke in the system that turned those formerly people into the mindless flesh-eaters that are chasing us today." She added. Soon letting go of the zombies, they seemed to be asleep. "Quick, they won't be sleeping for long!" Maria exclaimed.

We started running some more, this time we ran into a safe shelter. "Who was the cause?" I asked them. "An old traitorous friend named Karai, or as she calls herself, the Silver Serpent," April replied. "She, with the help of Magneto mixed this thing called mutagen into Master Mold's system, the very reason why those zombies are chasing us." She added.

"The X-men tried stopping it, but we weren't strong enough." Maria went further inside. "Maria! Wait! You don't know whats on that other side!" April exclaimed. She and I went after the young girl only to find her taking something out of her backpack. It was part of cerebra. "But... How did you-" I started.

"Listen, old man, if you expect me to be living in this shithole again then you have no damn idea how wrong you are." She interrupted. Shoving it towards me. I placed it on my head. Making contact with Logan...

(Xavier Institute, Present Day: Logan's POV)

I came into the basement as fast as I could to see Charles where he was. But he was calling for me again. I went towards it. Allowing him to talk to me. "Whats up, Chuck?" I asked. _"You must stop Master Mold."_ He told me. Master what now? "Whats that?" I said. _"The reason why the zombie apocalypse has started."_ He explained. _"Logan, Karai and Magneto have joined forces to try and destroy Master Mold, you must stop them!"_ He added.

Karai? Ain't that the girl April's been telling me about? "We'll take care of it, Chuck." I told him. Soon I got out of the astral plane and back to the real world where I turned to see April. She quickly blushed. "I... Uh... I was looking for the bathroom." She said. I smirked, crossing my arms at her. "You ain't real good at lyin', red," I winked. "And your not so perfect at saying whats on your mind." She rested her hands on her hips. I walked towards her. "Why tell ya when you can read my mind." I stated. April soon had a smirk of her own. "Challenge accepted." Soon she started reading my mind.

After a few minutes she let go. "Well?" I asked. She closed the gap between us and kissed me. I started licking her lips, begging for entrance until something interrupted us. Making April let go. She pulled a turtle shell out of her pocket. Looking at it her eyes widened. "April? Everything ok?" I asked her. "We'll have to finish this later, bye!" She exclaimed. Running off somewhere. Damn, almost had her. I went to my room to go head to the showers...


	17. I Love You

_Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated in forever, but before this story gets started, I'd like to thank all of the people who have liked my joint accounts sequel Agent Belcher: Missons of Love and Teamwork. So thanks, and thanks to the only person who ever liked Agent Belcher: The Missing Daughter. So hope you enjoy this new chapter._

I ran as fast as I could to where the guys were. They told me to meet them at the old pizza place we used to go to hang out. As soon as I walked through those doors I was met with the same old smell of pizza toppings.

I walked inside further to be met with some teenagers eating pizza's. "Mikie! Save some pizza for April!" I was confused. "Guys?" I asked. They all turned to me, grinning as if they were small children.

"April!" Donnie smiled. Hugging me tightly. I hugged back. "Donnie." Tears welded my eyes. "Its so good to see you again." I sobbed. "You too, if only it really were us," Leo said. Opening my eyes. I caught sight of my fried smirking. I tried letting go of Donnie. "I can't believe you fell for it." Raph laughed. They turned into ninja's all of a sudden.

Using my telekinesis, I threw 'Donnie' to the ground. "Get her!" I started running like crazy out of the parlor. I found a nearby taxi. Running towards it. "TAXI! TAXI!" I yelled. Running to it. "Excuse me, sir, but can you take me to-" "Sorry, lady, but I'm done for the day." He said using a thick country accent.

The taxi drove off. I started cursing. "彼女がそこにいました！" I heard one of the ninja's yell. I started running again. "なぜあなたは一人で私を残すことはできませんか。" I asked.

I turned my head to find the ninja's still after me. I ran to a corner, only to find a dead end. Turning around, the ninja's caught up with me. I gulped. Nervous as hell. "P-please," I begged. "Just leave me alone!" What a terrible night not to leave my weapons back at the mansion.

A ninja walked up to me. "あなたは戦いに欠かせない" He said. "W-what fight?" I was scared now. The ninja said nothing, just blew dust on me, everything became blurry, falling to the ground with a thud, everything turned black.

(Xavier Institute, Nighttime: Logan's POV)

I drove my motorcycle to the mansion. Sniffing the air to find something wrong. Taking off my helmet I walked through the door.

Sniffing the door to find... ninja's? Looking to the stairs to find they attacked Bobby first, walking some more to lead myself to the kitchen to see Hank getting knocked out the old fashioned way, Jones tried to stop them but was knocked out, Kitty tried phasing through the table Arora got attacked from behind while shooting lightning at a ninja, Scott blasted someone through the pans before getting hurt.

Trying to smell the air desperately, I tried finding April. I could find her in the kitchen. I ran to her room, but she wasn't in there either. I started getting worried. Where the hell could she be?

I heard some noises. I ran to find Rogue tied to a chair with a bag over her face. I removed the bag. Rogue breathed a breath of relief. "Logan!" She gasped. Unleashing my claws, I freed Rogue from the chair.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. "Yeah but everyone's gone!" She said. "They've been taken." She added. "We'll get them back." I growled. "One of them knew you, Logan." Rogue said. Walking beside me. "He said. "He said you'll never see the X-men again unless you fight him, tomorrow." Rogue mentioned.

I finally realized what was going on. "Where's April?" I demanded. "She told me she was heading to this pizza parlor downtown to meet some old friends." Rogue said.

"But what's goin' on?" She demanded. "Who is this guy?" I snarled. "The Silver Samurai," I turned to her, noticing Harada's scent behind my friend. I started walking to my room, suiting up. "Suit up, we're leaving." I told Rogue, she ran off to change.

We headed outside, I hopped onto my motorcycle. "Logan, what the hell is goin' on!? Who are these people?" Rogue asked. "What do they want from you?" Ignoring her, I turned the key to start up my bike. Rogue turned off the engine and took the key from him. "Rogue, give!" I growled menacingly.

"Not until you tell me what this is all about!" She argued. "A woman," I sighed. "Seriously?" Rogue gasped. I told her everything from how I fell in love with a woman named Mariko to how I lost her to Harada. Rogue gave me my keys back. Riding behind me, I turned on the engine and we drove off.

(Somewhere: April's POV)

I opened my eyes, looking around, I found nothing but darkness. Where am I? What is happening? Why am I here? "You have awaken." A voice said, walking towards me I saw a man in a samurai suit made of silver metal.

"W-who are you?" I demanded, trying to stand up. The man laughed. "Try all you may, but you are held captive." The samurai said. I could feel his triumphant smirking as he looked down upon me as I felt like a helpless damsel. "You are of importance to me, I have been beaten before. And I wish for vengeance!" He said. "Why do I have to do with this revenge plan?" I asked, becoming less interested in what he had to say.

"You of all people should know, have you not heard of Logan-san?" The samurai asked. Logan-san... I looked at him in horror. "You _monster_!" I yelled at him. "How could you do such a thing? Holding me captured!" I exclaimed. "It is the only way I can have my honor back and become leader of the yakuza clan." The samurai said. "And your not the only one kidnapped." He mentioned. Oh no! Not the X-men too!

"Logan-san has defeated me before, once I defeat him now, I shall have my honor restored." He said. "You won't get away with this! Logan will stop you!" I yelled. "Well... if you believe in that brute so much, then he will not mind if I offered to give your head to my niece." He said. Niece?

"Yes, I am sure Karai would love to add you decapitated head to her collection. Along with her, turtle brothers." The samurai added. Tears welded my eyes again. "No! She didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now you do not have a family anymore." The samurai said. "Enjoy your final hours of life, my dear, for once I defeat Logan-san in front of your very eyes, I will cut off your head while he watches." He added. Walking away leaving me crying. "You will pay," I muttered darkly, I was going to get my revenge on Karai for the death of the guys.

(Tomorrow Morning: Logan's POV)

I was in my traditional robes, ready for battle. As soon as I got there I found Harada, but he wasn't alone, there were a few ninja's, Mariko, and April... but she was all tied up. I caught her eyes, they were full of fear and sadness. Whatever Harada did to her, I was gonna make sure he wasn't living.

"Please! I beg of you! Do not do this!" Mariko begged Harada. He ignored her, "Are you ready to watch your loved ones die, Logan-san?" Harada asked me, giving me a genuine devilish smirk. My eyes widened, no wonder April was scared.

Now I'm gonna kill him. "Fight!" The judge declared. We brought out our swords, clashing together. Our swords clinking together in a perfect fighting synch.

"My wife's eyes are on you, Logan." Harada said. "They always have been." He sneered. I might not love Mariko anymore, but I wasn't gonna let her get harmed by him.

Harada laughed. "You know, Logan-san, the truth is that I only married Mariko only so you do not!" He smirked. With a primal yell, he striked at me with enough force to make me fall to the concrete. I groaned in pain. "Logan!" April screamed.

I found my strength in me, using it, I stood up, using my sword to make Harada fall along with his helmet that was a few feet away from him. "Last chance, Harada," I growled, I stood over him with the tip of my sword pointed at him. "Yield!" His eyes glowed bright blue. "The Silver Samurai yields to no man!" He yelled.

"No!" Mariko and April cried. Harada kicked me, making me fall to the ground as his sword glowed the same color as his eyes. This was it, never thought it would happen.

I turned to April, " _I love you._ " I said to her. Turning my head I closed my eyes, ready to die. "Enough!" I opened my eyes to see that it was over, all of it.

"This fight is forfeit." The man with a mask said. He explained that Harada cheated and he got disgraced from the clan. The ninja's took an unconscious Harada out. "An the X-men?" I asked. "You have shown honor in battle, Logan-san." He said. "Your friends shall be returned within the hour. Release her." He nodded to them. They untied April, she ran over to me. Wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. I wrapped mine around her waist. We stayed that way for a while. "I heard what you said." April whispered.

"I almost thought you were going to die, but I'm glad your safe." She sighed. She then told me what Harada said to her. Harada was lucky that the ninja's got to him first.

"I'm so glad your safe," I said. "The same with you." She told me, I held her face in my hands. Looking into her blue eyes. "I love you too." She said. Smiling softly. My eyes widened, but then I grinned. With my eyes closed, I leaned into her, I could hear April's heart beats quickening. Our breathing stopped.

Our lips finally met, damn, her lips tasted great. I pulled April closer to me to deepen the kiss. Her hands were playing with my hair as mine were rubbing her back softly. Air called for us.

We let go, looking at each other's eyes. I could see love in them. We smiled at each other. Letting go of each other, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Lets go home." I said to her.

(Next Day: April's POV)

Wow, what a crazy night, as soon as the whole team was back in the mansion, Logan explained to us why we were kidnapped. Afterwards we were all going back to our usual business.

I told Casey what happened to me. "Seriously!? How could she?" He exclaimed, his hand turning into fire. "Casey! Wait, we'll get back at Karai!" I exclaimed. "But if we want her to pay for her crimes then we'll do it together." I added. Giving him a serious look. He nodded, his hands turning back to normal.

"So, what's up with the old man? Ever since this morning he's had this light in him, as if he died and went to heaven." He said. I blushed. "Something happened between you two, huh?" He smirked.

"Well, _maybe_." I teased. "What is it? Are you guys dating now?" Casey asked. "Fine, last night, after Harada was taken away by the yakuza, Logan and I kissed." I sighed.

"Seriously!?" Kitty exclaimed. We turned to her. "How long have you been there?" Casey asked. "Long enough to hear that April and Logan are dating now." Bobby grinned. "Now your making me wish that I took a video of you kissing!" He added.

"I bet it was really _hot_." Casey smirked. I blushed. "Casey!" Kitty smacked him in the arm. Logan walked in. "So, is it true? You and April are dating?" Bobby asked.

Logan looked at me with a smile. "Yeah, we're dating." He said. Walking over to me and holding my hand in his. I swear my face couldn't get any redder as everyone kept teasing about us the whole day.


End file.
